Paradise Falls
(Eulogy's pad) (entrance) , , , , , , , , |footer = Personagens principais alinhados }} Paradise Falls é um pequeno shopping abandonado encontrado no Fallout 3. Ele foi transformado em uma central de tráfico por compra e venda de escravos da Capital Wasteland, desde que o local foi destruído. Desde então, o lugar passou a ser conhecido por toda a Wasteland como a central de tráficos de escravos. É habitado por escravistas, compradores de escravos e escravos aprisionados. Paradise Falls também ficou conhecido por realizar jornadas em Big Town e Little Lamplight para capturar novos escravos. O líder de Paradise Falls é Eulogy Jones. História De acordo com o computador de Herbert Dashwood, Paradise Falls possivelmente começou a operar por volta de 2250, comandado por Penelope Chase e Harmon Jurley. Desde que a Capital foi destruída pelas bombas em 2077, a escravidão voltou a assombrar a humanidade e se tornou uma coisa extremamente comum. Muitos seres humanos passaram a ser escravizados, e outros mais ricos passaram a manter grandes negócios em diferentes cidades, ao perceberem o valor comercial dos escravos. A cidade de The Pitt é um exemplo, já que é praticamente toda habitada por escravos e escravistas. Na Capital Wasteland, os escravistas resolveram transformar o Shopping Paradise Falls em uma base para as operações no local. Desde então, milhares de pessoas são levadas para Paradise Falls, e de lá, normalmente vão para The Pitt, ou são mortas ao tentarem fugir. Localização Paradise Falls fica ao norte do Vault 101, Vault 106 e Arefu, e ao oeste de Minefield. Pode ser vista à distancia devido à estátua gigante de um garoto segurando um cone de sorvete. Entrando no local *Você poderá entrar facilmente se tiver Karma baixo (Mal ou muito mal). *Habilidade de Dialogo alta e 500 caps como suborno aos guardas da entrada. *Aceitar a quest Strictly Business e capturar pelo menos um dos 4 VIPs. *Completando a quest Head of State em favor dos escravistas. *Lutando e matando todos os guardas, ou entrando escondido com uma alta habilidade relacionada. Quests *Strictly Business *''Strictly Profitable *Rescue from Paradise *Those! *''Economics of Violence'' *''The Kid-Kidnapper'' Escravistas *Carolina Red *Cutter *Eulogy Jones *Forty *Grouse *Jotun *Pronto *Ymir Escravos *Crimson e Clover, escravas pessoais do líder Eulogy Jones. *Bronson, Miss Jeanette, Bleak e Breadbox. *Sammy, Squirrel e Penny de Little Lamplight, no fundo de Paradise Falls. *Rory Maclaren. *Carter (ele irá aparecer tentando fugir logo na entrada, e terá a cabeça explodida). *Frank *Qualquer escravo (exemplo; Flak, Red, Susan Lancaster e Arkansas) que você capturou na Wasteland. Itens notáveis *Bobblehead - Speech - na sala de Eulogy Jones, em uma mesa ao lado do terminal. *Pre-War Book - em uma mesa na Slave House. *Nuka-Cola Quantum (5 de total) - na casa de Eulogy Jones, em baixo das escadas para o segundo andar. *Vault 77 Jumpsuit (único) - em uma prateleira na Barraca dos escravistas, ajunto com uma holotape chamada Burn this Goddamn Jumpsuit. *The Break (único Pool Cue) - encima da mesa de pilhar, do lado de fora da casa de Eulogy Jones. *Eulogy Jones' Hat - chapéu único localizado na sala de Eulogy Jones, em frente a sua cama, encima de uma mesa com um projetor. Galeria Paradise Falls map.jpg|O mapa Paradise_Falls_Main_compound_gate.jpg|Portão principal Paradise_Falls_slaver_barracks_set_up_to_play_beer_pong.jpg|Barracas dos Slavers (Escravistas) FreddyFears.jpg|Freddy Fear's House of Scares (Casa dos Horrores/Casa do medo) Paradise_Falls_Grouse_controlling_outer_security.jpg Paradise_Falls_Sammy_and_Forty_at_the_main_gate.jpg|Sammy e Forty no portão principal Paradise_Falls_CA1.jpg|Concept art por Adam Adamowicz Paradise_Falls_CA2.jpg Paradise_Falls_CA3.jpg Paradise_Falls_CA4.jpg Concept04B.jpg Fo3 M2 Browning Concept Art.png de:Paradise Falls en:Paradise Falls es:Paradise Falls fi:Paradise Falls fr:Paradise Falls hu:Paradise Falls it:Paradise Falls no:Paradise Falls pl:Paradise Falls ru:Парадиз-Фоллз uk:Парадіз-Фоллз zh:Paradise Falls Categoria:Localidades do Fallout 3 Categoria:Paradise Falls Categoria:Assentamentos Categoria:Em edição